Empty Winds
by Author-chan
Summary: Naraku is dead, and now Kanna and Kagura are free. But, the age of demons is ending, and mankind is beginning to dominate the world. They must learn to live in a new world, or their freedom might be short-lived...
1. Freedom

Author-chan's notes- **KONNICHI WA MINNA-SAN!!!** I'm out with a new Inuyasha fic! This one is going to deal with what happens after Naraku is defeated. But unlike most post-Naraku fics which focus on Inuyasha and Co. I decided to focus on Kanna and Kagura, Naraku's "children". Those two are so cool!!! And they deserve their own fic, so on with the story!

*Disclaimer- A-chan doesn't own Inuyasha. If I did, Naraku would have gone *poof! * a long time ago.

Empty Winds

(Chapter One: Freedom)

Kagura's POV

Naraku was dead. After all this time, he was really dead. And I was free. As free as the winds I controlled. My heart, I didn't believe it at first, but I felt if beat in my chest. It was no longer in Naraku's hands forcing me to obey him. I was free.

"Kanna?" I whispered to my sister, "Is he really dead?"

"Hai," Kanna answered in her quiet monotone voice. She did not face me when she answered. Instead she continued to look ahead at the battlefield in front of us. This was the place Naraku died, struck down by his enemies.

"So we're really free," I whispered awestruck. 

"We should leave, Kagura," Kanna said, turning to face me, "We are not meant to join in with their celebrations." I knew of whom she was talking about. Inuyasha and his friends hated and distrusted us as much as they did Naraku, and they were still there on the battlefield. 

"Let's go Kanna," I murmured, pulling a feather from my hair. Within moments we were flying away from the battlefield, leaving behind the past and the body of our creator. The Shikon jewel, that boy Kohaku, Naraku's remains, I wanted none of that. Inuyasha could do with it what he willed. I was free. That was all that mattered.

***

Kanna's POV

Naraku was …dead. No grief, no happiness, and no emotion what so ever came with that knowledge. Naraku, my creator, was dead, and I did not care. I am Nothingness. I was never allowed to feel emotion. Whether Naraku lived or died made no difference to me emotionally. 

With Naraku's death I knew things were going to change. Many things were going to change. I could sense it. 

I decided to stay with Kagura for the time being. I didn't have to. Both of us could have taken care of ourselves. But things were changing, and it would be better if we were to stay together. If I were human I would have probably have said something along the lines that we stayed together because we were "family".

But I am not human. I am Nothingness. And Nothingness feels nothing.

***

Third person POV

The two demons flew off, going unnoticed by the victors on the ground. Or perhaps Inuyasha and his companions simply did not care. They had other things to worry about than Naraku's fleeing children. Besides, until Kanna and/or Kagura did anything, it wouldn't be necessary to fight them. 

And thus, through the death of their former master, Kanna and Kagura became free and faded away into the mist of time…

…Or did they?

Glossary:

Hai: "yes"

Shikon Jewel: "The Jewel of Four Souls"; its full name is Shikon no Tama

*

Author-chan's note: ERG!!! It's so short! But it's just the beginning. This chapter is almost like a prologue. Things will get juicier soon. And who knows what will happen? Anything and everything is fair game…


	2. Boredom

Author-chan's notes: Second chapter coming at ya! Enjoy!

Empty Winds

(Chapter Two: Boredom)

Kagura's POV

Ten days. Ten long blissfully free days! Naraku had been dead for ten days, and he hadn't come back. Sometimes it felt as if Naraku hadn't existed. But if Naraku hadn't existed, neither would have Kanna or me. We would have been nothing without Naraku.

Well, I would have been nothing. Kanna already was Nothing. She just wouldn't have a body. 

Kanna was confusing. If she was Nothing, then why did she have a body? By having a body wouldn't that make her Something? I wonder if she has a soul. You would never be able to tell by the way she acts. Heh. Even Inuyasha's cold-hearted brother, Sesshoumaru, has more of a soul than Kanna does. I wonder what she thinks about. Does she even have thoughts? By having thoughts, that would make her Something, right? But she and Naraku claimed that she was Nothing. Kanna was the Void as I was the Wind. 

My head hurts. Maybe I'm thinking too much. I never had as much time to think before.

Freedom is a wonderful thing.

***

Kanna's POV

It had been ten days since Naraku died. Kagura and I had done next to nothing during that time. We simply flew about on her feather, stopping now and then to eat and do other necessary things. 

Was I getting bored? There wasn't much to do now that we were free. We were aimless wanderers without Naraku's orders. Perhaps we needed a purpose, a reason for living. Other creatures had reasons for living, why not us? I discarded the thought. Times were changing. Something would come up for us to do.

I stroked my mirror idly. It hummed gently underneath my fingertips. Only I could have felt the slight movement, due to my connection with the mirror. If Kagura had touched it, she would not have felt a thing. 

Sometimes, if I listen hard enough, I can still hear the screams of the souls trapped within the polished glass and silver of my mirror. 

Naraku might have gotten some pleasure from the screams, but I am not my creator. The screams of those souls were of no importance to me. They were of no use. Perhaps I should release them.

Perhaps…but not today.

***

__

(Time Jump…)

Kagura's POV

I was bored. There was nothing to do anymore! It had been three months since Naraku's death. Since then, Kanna and I have been wandering around doing absolutely nothing! At least when Naraku was alive we had something to do. But what could we do now? 

For once, we weren't flying on my feather. We were resting in a small forest glade. Kanna had found some food for us, just some simple rice that I have no doubt she stole from some human hut. More likely than not, she had also stolen a few human souls in that mirror of hers. 

Kanna was cooking the rice. We had learned the hard way a few days ago that I was no cook. Kanna on the other hand was able to make nearly anything edible. And I really mean, anything. In the woods we had to hunt for our own food. Sometimes we couldn't find any game and ended up eating whatever plant life was around. In fact, this was the first time we had eaten any rice since Naraku died. I suppose we were lucky there were a few humans nearby.

I never asked how my sister learned to cook; I just accepted it. Perhaps it was a good time to ask her. After all, it wasn't as if I had anything else to do.

"Oi, Kanna," I began. Kanna turned towards me slowly as if she had all the time in the world. I took a quick peek at her work. The rice was finished and she was currently shaping them into onigiri.

"What is it Kagura?" Kanna asked quietly, turning her pale face towards me. I suppressed a shiver. Kanna always worried me with her expressionless face. Kanna could never pass as a child despite the fact she had a child's body and features. It wasn't natural for anyone, let alone a child, to have a face void of all expressions. But then again, I should be used to it by now. No heart, no soul, and no emotions belonged to Kanna, the Nothing Demon.

"Where in the seven hells did you learn how to cook?" I blurted out.

"Kohaku," she replied. Then she turned back to her work. I tried not to grind my teeth. I was bored, damn it! I wanted more than a one-word answer. I felt my blood boil at her quiet emotionless comment. I wanted conversations! I wanted something to do! Talk to me, Kanna!

"The food will be ready shortly," Kanna said quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

Baka Onee-san.

***

Kanna's POV

Kagura was angry. Actually, she was more frustrated than angry. Perhaps the boredom has gotten to her as well. We needed to do something, and we had to do it soon. But first things first. Kagura had to calm down.

I remember when Kohaku taught me how to cook. It was one of those days when Naraku didn't need either one of us. Kagura was off on some mission and Naraku was doing whatever it was he did. I never did ask what my "master" did on his free time. Kohaku and I were off in some corner of Naraku's castle, minding our own business, just like any other day.

"I'm bored," Kohaku had suddenly said out loud, sounding just like a human boy. But then again, he really was just a human boy, wasn't he? Of course there were those times when he was being completely controlled by Naraku. Then he was nothing but a puppet. A deadly, cold-hearted puppet, but a puppet nonetheless. 

I ignored Kohaku. I nothing to do as well, but at least I didn't whine about it like a human. Surely there was something for Kohaku to do. Then I heard a grumbling sound.

"And I'm hungry too," Kohaku sighed, rubbing his stomach, "Hey, Kanna-san, do you know where the kitchens are? I'm always getting lost in this place."

"Follow me," I had murmured, heading off to the destination in question. I had long memorized the layout of Naraku's castle. That was something I was good at, memorizing things. 

When we arrived in the kitchens, Kohaku became a flurry of movement. He pulled out various utensils, foodstuffs, and containers. He quickly started up a fire and began to prepare his meal. Despite myself, I was curious. All the food I ever ate before had already been prepared for me by some demon or spirit working for Naraku. Watching this human boy make something edible out of raw materials was interesting. 

"Do you want to learn how to cook, Kanna-san?" Kohaku asked, with a smile. He had caught me watching him. I thought about his offer for only a moment or two before nodding. After all, it wasn't as if I had anything else to do. 

"Well, first you better put down that mirror of yours," Kohaku told me, "If you want to cook, it's best if you have both hands free."

Needless to say, I was reluctant to do so. The mirror was my source of power, but more than that, it was part of me. Ever since I was created, I had never put the mirror down. Kohaku seemed to sense my apprehension and quickly formed an idea. Within moments, he had started speeding out of the kitchen.

"Wait right here, Kanna-san!" Kohaku called back over his shoulder. I stroked my mirror as I waited for him. The mirror hummed gently back at me. Then Kohaku came skidding back into the kitchen, clutching a blue piece of cloth in his hands. 

"Kohaku?" I asked, looking at the cloth. The former demon exterminator grinned at me at held out the blue fabric. On closer examination, it wasn't a sheet of cloth; it was a bag, one large enough to put my mirror in. There was even a strap so I could hang it on my shoulder. I still have that bag, actually. Normally I have it folded up and hidden away in my kimono. I rarely use it, preferring to hold my mirror instead. The mirror is never far away from me. It is part of me, the source of my power.

"Let's get started, Kanna-san," Kohaku said, handing me the bag. I carefully placed my mirror in, hung the bag over my shoulder, and walked over to where Kohaku was chopping some vegetables. 

"You look different without the mirror," Kohaku commented, "You should put that thing down more. You look better without it."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he handed me a knife to start chopping some daikon. 

"You just look better," Kohaku shrugged. He never elaborated on that statement, and I never asked him to.

Kohaku taught me how to use various cooking utensils as well as how to make different dishes. But the one dish that stood out in my mind was the onigiri.

"Kohaku," I had said when he had finished showing me how to shape the rice, "Aren't onigiri supposed to be a different shape than that?" 

"Well, I just do mine differently," Kohaku shrugged. The onigiri that he presented to me were not the usual rounded shape that I was used to. They were shaped like chubby rabbits, with slices of vegetables making feet, tails, eyes, and ears. If I had been a human girl I would have called them cute. Knowing Kohaku, the reason why he made his onigiri like that was because he was taught to do it that way in his forgotten past. 

"Don't you know how to make onigiri the traditional way?" I asked.

"Hai," Kohaku nodded, "But I was told that if someone needed cheering up that I should make my onigiri look like animals and make them feel better."

"Do you think that I need cheering up, Kohaku?" I inquired quietly. Kohaku smiled slightly at me.

"Well, you always seem so sad, Kanna-san," Kohaku answered, "You should smile. I bet you would look pretty when you smile."

"I am Nothingness, Kohaku," I reminded him as we continued to cook. The subject was quickly dropped and we spent the rest of the day in silence.

After that, whenever the two of us had days off, he would teach me how to cook as well as other household chores. He even taught me a little bit on how to fight with a long knife. However, we never talked about me smiling again.

***

Kagura's POV

"What's this?" I asked as Kanna handed me a set of onigiri arranged on a broad leaf.

"Onigiri," she answered in her quiet voice.

"They're shaped like rabbits," I muttered, picking up one of the delicacies. 

"Chubby rabbits," Kanna corrected. Was it just my imagination or had Kanna tried to use sarcasm on me?

"Whatever," I muttered, biting into the rabbit-shaped rice. I smiled slightly. The rabbits were adorable…and tasty too. 

For some reason I felt a bit better than before.

***

Kanna's POV

Kohaku was right about the onigiri. Kagura was feeling better.

***

Third person POV

Only a short distance away from where Kagura and Kanna sat, a small army was setting up camp. They were all human soldiers, each one trained in the art of war. They, under the command of their lord, were preparing for battle. They were oblivious to the fact that two demons were nearby. 

"You two!" the commander of the army called out, gesturing to a pair of his soldiers, "Find a stream or a pond of some sort. We need water to begin the meal."

"Yes, sir!" the two men chorused. The two quickly gathered their weapons and headed off to follow their orders.

Unknown to them, they were heading strait for Kanna and Kagura. And as fate would have it, these two groups were bound to meet…

***

Back with Kagura and Kanna

"Kagura," Kanna murmured, coming over to her sister.

"Hm?" the wind demon asked, looking up at her sister's expressionless face.

"Someone is coming," Kanna said simply. Kagura glanced at the mirror in her sister's hands. Instead of reflecting her image, the polished mirror showed a pair of samurai wandering about in the woods.

"What do you want to do about them, Kagura?" Kanna asked as the image in the mirror faded away.

"I'm bored, Kanna," Kagura replied as she pulled out her fan, "Let's have some fun with these two." A slight smirk graced the wind demon's visage.

"Hai."

***

Back with the two samurai

"Kuso!" the first samurai swore right after a bramble tore the sleeve of his uniform, "Now I have to stitch it back up again when we get back to camp!"

"If we get back to camp," the second warrior muttered.

"What makes you say that?" the first samurai asked, looking at his melancholy comrade.

"Don't you know?" the second man asked, looking at the first with a dark expression in his eyes, "This forest is supposed to be full of youkai!"

"We can handle a bunch of demons," the first scoffed.

"Not if we're dead," the second countered.

"We won't die," the first laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," a female voice snickered.

"Who is there?!" the first samurai yelled, pulling out his sword. Beside him, his companion also drew out his blade.

The two heard a cool chuckle. Then the bushes parted to reveal a woman. She was young and beautiful. She held a folded fan in her pale, elegant hand. Her lips were painted a luscious crimson color, and slightly wavy bangs framed her face. The rest of her hair was pulled up away from her face with white feathers decorating it. She was wearing several layers of kimono, indicating she was of high birth, but her yellow sash was tied in front, indicating she was an oiran. To the men, she was the most beautiful woman they had seen in awhile and they were stunned.

"What are two samurai doing in this part of the woods?" the woman asked, tapping her chin with her fan, "Are you looking for some…entertainment?"

"It depends on what kind of entertainment you are willing to give," the first samurai grinned, a lustful look crossing his features. 

"The best kind," the woman answered, snapping her fan open with a graceful flick of her wrist, and hiding her face behind it. The first samurai grinned wider. This little vixen was quite the seductress… 

The second samurai on the other hand was feeling a bit uneasy. It was too much of a coincidence that a mysterious and beautiful courtesan would appear in a forest that was rumored to be full of youkai. She could be a kitsune that has cast an illusion to look like a woman. She might be planning to kill them both. Suddenly the second samurai noticed the woman's feet. The whole area around them was covered with sharp rocks and even sharper twigs. But this woman was barefooted and she didn't have a single scratch on her! Her feet weren't even dirty! That was impossible unless she had more grace than the gods did or she wasn't human at all…

"Shall we get the fun started then?" the first samurai smirked, a he started towards the woman. His companion tried to shout out a warning but it was already too late.

"Die!" the woman snarled, slashing downwards with her fan as if it was a sword. The first samurai had no idea what hit him. In mere moments his body was cut into several bloody ribbons…and the woman didn't even touch him.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" The second samurai cried out, turning away to run away from the demon. She had to be a demon! The other samurai was a good ten feet away from the woman, yet she still hit him. It was almost as if the wind itself cut apart the man. The second samurai had no idea where too run, but all he knew was that he had to get away from the frightening demon woman.

"Stop," a quiet, impassive voice commanded him. The samurai fell flat on his face. Looking up, he was confronted with a pale child-like specter. Just looking into her blank face he knew he should be more afraid of the child phantom than the demonic woman from earlier.

"K-Keep away from me!" the samurai cried out. 

"Look into my mirror," the ghostly girl murmured. The samurai tried to look away, but couldn't. He glazed into the mirror and his pale faced reflection looked back at him, scared and frightened.

It was the last thing he ever saw.

*

Glossary:

Oi: "Yo"

Baka: "Stupid" or "Idiot"

Onee-san: "Older Sister"

-san: name prefix, means about the same as "Mr.", "Mrs.", or "Miss"

onigiri: "rice-balls"

Hai: "Yes"

Kuso: all-purpose curse word; short for "Chikuso"

Youkai: "demon"; actually demon isn't a proper translation, but that's the closest we can get in English

Oiran: "courtesan" or "prostitute"

Kitsune: "fox"; here it is indicating specifically a demon fox or fox spirit

Author-chan's notes: And there is chapter two. Since chapter 1 was so short I decided to post both chapters up at the same time. Heh, just two chapters and I already had them kill people. And, they're bored. Pretty soon though, I'll give them something to do. So, please keep reading!

R+R!!!

~A-chan


	3. The Army

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! A-chan here with the third chapter to this fic. Please enjoy!

Empty Winds

(Chapter Three: The Army)

Kagura's POV

"That was boring," I yawned, looking down at the two samurai at my feet. The first had been shredded beyond recognition, while the second was nothing more that a soulless shell.

"Was it necessary for them to die?" Kanna asked crouching down to peer into the face of her victim.

"What do you mean, Kanna?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're feeling regret."

"I am Nothingness, Kagura," Kanna murmured, stroking her mirror absentmindedly, "But still, was it necessary for them to die? We could have left them alone."

"We could have, couldn't we?" I answered, "But what fun is that?"

"Did you have fun, Kagura, killing these men?" Kanna asked, "Perhaps you are more like Naraku than you thought."

"I am nothing like him!" I snarled, snapping open my fan. How dare she! I'll teach her to think that I am like Naraku!

"Are you going to attack me, Kagura?" Kanna asked. Damn her, she's so calm. Even though I am a hair's breath away from slicing off her head with my powers she still hasn't moved from her spot by that shell of a samurai.

"I am nothing like Naraku," I hissed, my eyes narrowing, "And don't you forget it!"

"Then stop acting like him," Kanna chastised me, looking up into my eyes. I felt my heart freeze inside of me, the heart I had regained after Naraku's death. Kanna's eyes…they were bottomless, soulless, and saw strait through me.

Did those samurai have to die?

I…I don't know anymore.

###

Kanna's POV

Kagura lowered her fan, confusion flitting across her features. Kagura, your emotions are so easy to read. Did she feel regret for killing that samurai?

Did _I_ feel regret?

I looked down again at the samurai whose soul I had stolen. His face was forever frozen in terror, and his soul continued to cry out within the confines of my mirror.

I was free of Naraku, but the souls in my mirror were not free of me. And even if I were to free all the souls in my mirror, where would they go? Some, like the samurai before me, still had their bodies resting somewhere, waiting for the soul's return. The others though…their bodies had been destroyed. Some, their families believed them to be truly dead and buried or cremated them. Others had their bodies eaten by youkai or wild animals. And the rest had their bodies had been killed off so that even if the soul were to return there, they would die instantly.

Did I regret killing this samurai? I didn't enjoy killing him. I only killed him because Kagura suggested it. There was no other reason.

Did I feel regret? Can Nothingness fell regret?

My mirror hums beneath my fingertips. I can still hear the screaming, and I feel nothing except indifference.

###

Kagura's POV

We left the bodies of the samurai where they were, not giving them a second glance. I pulled a feather from my hair and enlarged it so that both Kanna and I could ride. The wind rushed around us, playing with our hair. We had not a worry.

Then, we caught a glimpse of the army.

###

Third Person POV

The army was waiting. They weren't waiting for the enemy force to show up, but rather two of their own that had gone to fetch water. To be more precise, it was the commander of the group that was waiting for his men. The rest of the group couldn't care less.

"Where are those two?" the disgruntled leader grumbled, "If those fools do not come back within the hour, I'll make them wish they were never born!"

An hour passed, but still no word. Talk of the missing samurai began to filter down through the troops. Legends of the youkai of the forest began to spread. Demons and ghosts became real to these warriors, and unease flew about. Finally, the commander had enough, and had another team go out and look for the missing duo.

The search party was successful. They returned with the corpses.

###

POV of the commander of the army, Kawakami Tsuyoi

All around me, the men whispered in fear. They had seen the bodies, the bodies of the two men I had sent out to get water. The first had been covered with wounds, as if a hundred swords had slashed him at once. We had to be very careful when we moved him into his grave. If we moved him the wrong way, it almost seemed that his entire corpse would fall apart. Even then, no matter what we did, we couldn't help but get his blood all over our armor and clothing. That wasn't that terrible; we've all had blood on our persons before. But the fact that it was the blood of our own…

The second man we found dead didn't have as many wounds. In fact, he had no wounds at all. It was as if the life simply fled from his body, leaving nothing but an empty shell.

After the burial of the two, the men in the camp whispered that it was youkai that had done this. The youkai of the forest were angry with us. For what reason, we could only fathom. But the men said we were cursed, that none of us would leave the forest alive. We would all either be slaughtered by youkai or the approaching enemy. Visions of blood coated fields, and mangled carcasses spread throughout the camp. The worst were the stories of lifeless corpses still lying in bed without a scratch on them, the souls having fled the bodies in pure terror. The men were afraid. Some tried to desert; others already had. If men continued to desert out cause, then our force would be so small that we really would all be killed by the enemy.

But I couldn't stop all the men from leaving, no matter what I did. Cowards they were. But then again they were just infantrymen, not proper samurai. The small group that remained, the true samurai that followed our codes of bravery and honor, were not enough to defeat our enemy. But we were prepared to die for out lord, our honor, and for bravery.

Then we saw something in the air.

Perhaps it was a sign from heaven…

…or hell.

###

Kanna's POV

Kagura and I soared above the small human army. Judging by the number of tents, I could tell there originally had been more men than the scant few that were left. My mirror hummed. It sensed…fear. Irrational, overwhelming, _human_ fear clung tightly to the small camp. Something had scared the men there so badly that they had fled the moment they could.

Part of me wondered if _we_, my "sister" and I, had caused it, this fear.

My mirror hummed again and I knew.

We had caused it. The samurai within my mirror all but screamed that this was so.

I stroked my mirror gently as if to calm the angry soul contained within it.

If it could have, the samurai's soul would have bitten off my hand.

###

Kagura's POV

What a small, pitiful army that was! Did their lord know that they were going to get slaughtered by whatever attacked them? Although those men did look well trained, they would loose to the superior numbers of any enemy army!

It was sad, really. Those humans down there could die in an instant, blown away like feathers in the wind.

It was a pity, yes. But it was no concern of mine.

"Kanna," I said out loud.

"Hai?" she answered, still looking down at the men below us.

"Let's go."

My elder sister said nothing as I turned the feather carrying us with a small nudge from my mind. The wind carried us away from the army. Then, as if in a trance, I looked backwards.

That army looked rather pitiful down there with its small numbers. The crimson banners of the small army fluttered in the wind, somehow looking as sad and mournful as the army's leader.

The leader who was looking strait at us…

###

POV of the commander of the army, Kawakami Tsuyoi

The strange white mass in the sky began to flutter away from us, heading off in a direction unknown. I did not know if that was a good sign or not.

I wondered if any of the remaining men saw the large feather. Likely they did not. If they had, they would be making motions to the sky by now.

I sighed and looked back to the retreating feather. Suddenly, it dipped down a bit and I discovered something.

There was someone riding on it! Two people, it looked like. It was far away, but when I squinted, I could tell that they were female, one being so small she had to be nothing more than a child. I was fully staring now. Women…ascending to the sky…they had to be Tennyo…Heavenly maidens! And then…and then…

One of them turned back to look at me. It was the taller one, the older one. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her eyes on me.

And I felt fear. Tennyo were magical and powerful. To earn the wrath of one…Who knew the consequences?

…But what if the Tennyo was not looking at me with hate, but with kindness?

Could I be so blessed?

Slowly, the maidens disappeared from sight, and I was allowed to breathe again.

I looked down to the ground. Even if the Tennyo pitied me, there was nothing she could do. Without strong numbers, this army was doomed. We will die by our enemies' hands. There was a time when I did not care if I lived or died as long as I held on to my honor. That time had been but a short moment ago.

…But now a Tennyo has looked upon me and I do not wish to die just yet.

#

Glossary

Samurai: literally "One who serves"; the warrior class in Japan, equivalent to European knights

Youkai: "Demon"; not an actual translation, but as close as one can get in English; youkai refers to any non-human being that is magical in nature, many youkai are evil, but not all are

Hai: "Yes"

Tennyo: "Heavenly Maidens"; in Eastern myth, the Tennyo weave the tapestry of the night sky and are said to be stunningly beautiful; Tennyo come to Earth to bathe, and according to legend, to trap one on Earth, you would have to steal their feathered robe so that they wouldn't be able to rise back into heaven

#

Author-chan's notes: Obviously the description of the Tennyo above is a very shortened version. I'm sure plenty of people out there are very familiar with the Tennyo myth, especially those who have seen the second Inuyasha movie or have seen/read the anime/manga The Legend of Ceres.

Well, I hope to see everyone in chapter 4!


End file.
